


Informant

by Lhappyface



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Good Friend Nino Lahiffe, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Multi, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Season 3 Spoilers, because I said so, everyone appreciates adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhappyface/pseuds/Lhappyface
Summary: Alya: are we gonna talk about the fact that all the superheroes that identities were exposed have some sort of connection to this class or no?Juleka: What do you mean?Alya: your brother was viperion, kagami is friends with adrien and Mari, several of us were superheroesAlya: is LB in our class?After Miracle Queen everyone is convinced Adrien told Ladybug who would make good heroes
Relationships: (Past) Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lê Chiến Kim, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 77
Kudos: 739





	Informant

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(November 21st)_

**Alya:** are we gonna talk about the fact that all the superheroes that identities were expose have some sort of connection to this class or no?

 **Juleka:** What do you mean?

 **Alya:** your brother was viperion, kagami is friends with adrien and Mari, several of us were superheroes

 **Alya:** is LB in our class?

 **Max:** There is a chance that she is in our class but it is unlikely

 **Max:** When I got the Miraculous it was a decision she made on the fly because when my mom was akumatized there was a part of the train that had low oxygen levels therefore I would not be able to go in without dying. 

**Max:** Also, Markov and I were with Ladybug and Chat Noir and Ladybug needed to use the Miraculous to go through with her plan so she let me use it.

 **Kim:** my miraculous was dropped in the bathtub

 **Nino:** U found ur miraculous in ur bathtub?

 **Kim:** no it was in Adrien’s bathtub

 **Ivan:** y were you in Adrien’s bathtub?

 **Kim:** i was swimming

 **Adrien:** You were swimming in my bathtub????

 **Kim:** Yea

 **Kim:** ur out of bubble bath btw

 **Adrien:** noted

 **Nino:** LB gave me my miraculous cause i kept on trying to save Alya when her big sis got akumatized

 **Alya:** i got mine when the twins were akumatized

 **Alya:** she seemed like she knew who I was

 **Alya:** though she might just know me from my blog

 **Lila:** There’s no way Ladybug’s in our class! She’s my best friend! I would know if she's in our class!

 **Marinette:** LB is smart enough not to do something like that

 **Ivan:** what do you mean?

 **Marinette:** Ladybug wouldn’t choose people that she knows in real life to help out because that could lead people to her identity!

 **Marinette:** She probably has a secret informant or something

 **Marinette:** Someone that’s been here throughout the entire year so that she can easily contact them

 **Alya:** Oooh that would be so cool!!

 **Adrien:** Ya know that’s a very specific assumption, Marinette

 **Marinette:** Really?

 **Adrien:** Yeah…

 **Alix:** why the fuck did you use an elipse

 **Alix:** elipsees*

 **Alix:** epilepsy*

 **Alix:** how the fuck do you spell it?

 **Kim:** alipsees

 **Max:** ellipses*

 **Alix:** THANK YOU!

 **Adrien:** Marinette

 **Marinette:** ?????

 **Adrien:** Are you Ladybug

 **Marinette:** ?????????????????????????????????

 **Adrien:** Lol, sorry sent it by accident

 **Adrien:** Are you Ladybug’s informant?

 **Marinette:** What? 

**Marinette:** No

 **Marinette:** Why would you think that

 **Adrien:** Cause you're awesome 

**Adrien:** And you guys share a lot of traits!

 **Marinette:** No we don’t!

 **Adrien:** Yea you do

 **Adrien:** You’re both smart, nice, and brave!

 **Nino:** take the flirting to the pms pls and ty

 **Marinette:** ASKJSDVDBIH NINO!

 **Adrien:** i’m not flirting, Nino

 **Adrien:** i’m just telling the truth

 **Marinette:** askjbdfklphrmatu 

**Adrien:** Is she okay?

 **Nathanaël:** She’s just having a bi panic she’s fine

 **Alya:** is it really a bi panic if she’s thinking about a boy

 **Marinette:** 1 Everything I do is a bi panic

 **Alya:** valid

 **Nathanaël:** Mood

 **Marinette:** 2 No I am not LB’s informat

 **Adrien:** Are you sure?

 **Marinette:** Yes, I’m sure

_Alya removed Marinette and Adrien from the chat_

**Alya:** so we all know adriens the informant right?

 **Nino:** yep

 **Kim:** definitely 

**Juleka:** It’s kind of obvious 

**Rose:** wait but he thought Marinette was the informant 

**Mylene:** yeah I’m confused

 **Alya:** he was obviously trying to seem less suspicious when he was causing Mari

 **Alya:** also chloé was a hero once upon a time heroes and they hate each other so why would Mari recommend her as a hero?

 **Alix:** can’t believe adriens the reason some of you guys are heroes

 **Nino:** he rlly is the best bro anyone could ask 4

 **Kim:** we should get him gifts as a way to say ty!!!!

 **Alya:** that’s a great idea!

 **Juleka:** i’ll make sure to tell Luka

 **Alya:** i can bother Mari till she gives me kagami’s number

 **Alya:** i can also try to see if LB will confirm theory 

**Alya:** she probably won’t say is name tho for safety reasons 

**Nino:** K

 **Alya:** I’m adding adrien and Mari back now 

_Alya has added Adrien and Marinette to the chat_

**Adrien:** Why’d you kick us out? :(

 **Nino:** u were flirting 2 much

 **Adrien:** I wasn’t flirting 

**Kim:** it seemed like u were 

**Marinette:** My childhood friends, Kim and Nino

 **Marinette:** I love you both dearly

 **Marinette:** You’re the brothers I never had and never wanted

 **Marinette:** But please stop 

**Adrien:** You guys grew up together?

 **Kim:** lol, yeah

 **Nino:** we probably have so much dirt on each other

 **Kim:** like Marinette used to take a cat plushie to school everyday

 **Marinette:** KIM

 **Alya:** awww

 **Adrien:** That’s adorable

 **Kim:** whoops

 **Marinette:** KIM CRIED DURING THE LITTLE MERMAID 

**Alix:** ha

 **Kim:** I WAS 10

 **Kim:** BACK ME UP HERE NINO

 **Nino:** srry dude ur on ur own

 **Nino:** mari has more dirt on the two of us than we have on her combined

 **Nino:** we were rlly dumb kids

 **Nino:** plus our moms love her and would gladly tell her embarrassing stories

 **Nino:** there is no winning this fight

 **Marinette:** Wise choice

 **Alya:** girl i’m officially scared of you

 **Lila:** yeah marinette u shouldn’t blackmail people

 **Marinette:** It’s not black mail

 **Marinette:** I’m not forcing them to do anything

 **Marinette:** I just have a lot of ammunition if they want to go to war with me

 **Alya:** I-

 **Kim:** ur a coward Nino

 **Kim:** a coward

 **Nino:** say what u want about me but mari babysits chris when i want to go on dates with alya so i’m staying on her good side

 **Nathanaël:** Marinette has too much power

 **Marinette:** As much as I love talking to you guys, I’m going to bed

 **Alya:** sleep if for the weak

 **Alya:** you’re a weakling

 **Marinette:** Love ya too Alya

Private Message: Alya & Marinette _(November 23rd)_

**Marinette:** Why is everyone giving Adrien presents?

 **Marinette:** Is it Adrien appreciation day and nobody told me?

 **Alya:** we’re giving him gifts cause he’s LB’s informat!

 **Marinette:** what?

 **Alya:** yeah, i mean who else would recommend chloé getting a miraculous

 **Alya:** and he was accusing you because you were able to find out an informat exists!

 **Alya:** i’m trying to find LB and CN when they’re on patrol and ask them in person if an informant exists so that i’ll know for sure

 **Marinette:** Is that why you took Adrien and I out of the group chat yesterday?

 **Alya:** Yeh

 **Alya:** gotta go! LB and CN’s patrol starts soon and i wanna talk to them!

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(November 23rd)_

**Alya:** GUYS

 **Adrien:** What is it Alya?

 **Alya:** I RAN INTO LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR WHILE THEY WERE PATROLLING AND THEY DO HAVE AN INFORMANT

 **Alya:** also they mentioned someone named multimouse and i would like to know who the fuck that is

 **Alya:** ANYWAY

 **Alya:** HERE!

_(video of Ladybug and Chat Noir standing in front of the camera. Alya is holding the camera._

_Alya: So my class has a theory that LB has an informant that helps her choose the temporary heroes. Is that true?_

_Ladybug: It is but for safety reasons I can’t tell you they’re name. I can tell you that they would love it if someone got them sweets from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery_

_Chat Noir: Speaking of Dupain-Cheng_

_Ladybug: We’re not bringing back Multimouse_

_Chat Noir: Come on! She was awesome!_

_Ladybug: No. *swings away*_

_Chat Noir: Bugaboo! Come back! *pole vaults after her*)_

**Kim:** y did CN bring up a mouse when marinette’s family’s bakery was mentioned

 **Alya:** the bakery has good cheese bread 

**Kim:** true

 **Adrien:** I know this is off topic but is there a reason you all are giving me gifts today?

 **Adrien:** I appreciate it but I didn’t do anything

 **Nino:** we just love you dude

 **Adrien:** I love you guys too! <3

Group Chat: Superheroes _(November 23rd)_

**Alya:** lol it’s cute that Adrien is still pretending he’s not LB’s informant

 **Nino:** speaking of Adrien…

_Nino has added Adrien to the chat_

**Kagami:** I thought that only heroes would be in this chat

 **Kagami:** Was I misinformed?

 **Alya:** no, it’s supposed to be a heroes only group chat

 **Alya:** nino what’s adrien doing here?

 **Adrien:** I’m Nino’s sidekick!

 **Kim:** cool! i want a sidekick!

 **Alya:** same

_Alya has added Marinette to the chat_

**Marinette:** Uh what?

 **Marinette:** I’m not a superhero

 **Adrien:** No, but you are our Everyday Ladybug!

 **Marinette:** DJFKHLPDSLADGHJ

 **Alya:** nino made adrien his sidekick so do you wanna be my sidekick?

 **Kagami:** Marinette was one of my first friends

 **Kagami:** Can she be my sidekick?

 **Luka:** if she wants to be my sidekick I’ll take her

 **Kim:** no fair! i want a sidekick!

 **Nino:** can she be my second side kick?

 **Adrien:** :(

 **Nino:** srry dude, you'll always be my favorite sidekick tho

 **Adrien:** It’s okay Nino. If I was a superhero I’d want Marinette to be my sidekick too

 **Marinette:** LFADHFCSHDALJFHSGVAO

 **Alya:** holy shit that was smooth as fuck!

 **Adrien:** What did I do?

 **Kagami:** Are you sure Marinette is just a friend to you Adrien?

 **Adrien:** Yeah, why?

 **Luka:** cause that sounded like flirting

 **Max:** Indeed

 **Adrien:** Don’t be ridiculous! Marinette and I are just friends

_Alya removed Adrien from the chat_

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(November 30th)_

**Adrien:** I love that you guys are giving me sweets but I have a diet and eating this many sweets is bad for it

 **Alix:** Fuck your diet

 **Alix:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION

 **Adrien:** At least let me pay you guys back for them! I feel bad taking these when I haven’t done anything

 **Marinette:** lol, all my friends get free sweets

 **Marinette:** If you try and come to the bakery to pay for the sweets my parents will just smile at you, give you more free sweets, and then send you out the door before you even know what’s happening

 **Alya:** can confirm this is a fact

 **Alya:** it happened to me

 **Kim:** they might also say something like ‘ur too skinny here have some free croissants’

 **Lila:** Still Adrien shouldn’t be eating stuff like that. It’ll ruin his diet

 **Alix:** As I said before: VIVA LA REVOLUTION

 **Mylene:** don’t worry Lila a few croissants never hurt anyone

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 2nd)_

**Adrien:** MARINETTE MADE ME GLOVES

 **Nino:** what

 **Adrien:** MARINETTE GAVE ME LADYBUG THEMED GLOVES

 **Adrien:** I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

 **Marinette:** I’m making a matching Chat Noir set that you can give to someone you want

 **Adrien:** I’M GIVING THEM TO YOU

 **Marinette:** me????

 **Adrien:** YEAH! YOU MADE THEM YOU SHOULD GET TO KEEP A PAIR

 **Marinette:** That’s nice of you but you don’t have to give them to me

 **Adrien:** But I want you to have them :(

 **Marinette:** I guess I’ll keep them then

 **Adrien:** yay! :)

 **Alya:** what the fuck

 **Alya:** they literally aren’t in a relationship yet they made me feel single

 **Alya:** nino come cuddle with me

 **Nino:** on it babe

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 4th)_

**Adrien:** Marinette can your parents adopt me?

 **Marinette:** One sec let me ask

 **Adrien:** Wait I was joking

 **Marinette:** Too bad they said they’d be willing to adopt you

 **Alya:** or you guys can get married and you’be related to marinette’s parents

 **Alix:** did you just hit on Adrien for Mari?

 **Alya:** someone had to do it

 **Adrien:** I don’t know. Marinette’s parents seem like they'd be good in-laws but my father would be a horrible one

 **Adrien:** If we do get married though, I’m taking Marinette’s last name

 **Marinette:** ASKJFDJKAFHKDBFADHFLABFJS

 **Adrien:** Is she okay?

 **Alya:** you broke her

 **Adrien:** Oh no! What did I do? D:

 **Nino:** bro

 **Kim:** bro

 **Ivan:** bro

 **Nathanaël:** bro

 **Max:** Bro

Private Message Adrien & Nino _(December 5th)_

**Adrien:** Nino

 **Adrien:** Nino

 **Adrien:** Nino help

 **Adrien:** Nino

 **Nino:** what is it dude?

 **Adrien:** I think I have a crush on Marinette

 **Nino:** duh

 **Adrien:**????

 **Nino:** u told everyone in the class that u would take her last name if you got married

 **Nino:** u didn’t even try to b like ‘no we’re just friends we’re not gonna marry each other’

 **Adrien:** Ok maybe I should have realized that she wasn’t just a friend to me sooner

 **Adrien:** But what should I do?

 **Nino:** ask her out

 **Adrien:** I can’t do that

 **Nino:** y not?

 **Adrien:** Marinette is so awesome why would she have a crush on me

 **Nino:** u would be surprised

 **Adrien:**?????

 **Nino:** just ask her out dude, she’ll say yes

 **Adrien:** I’ll try

Group Chat: Superheroes Only (Sorry sidekicks) _(December 5th)_

**Nino:** adrien finally realized he has feelings 4 mari

 **Kagami:** Finally!

 **Alya:** you’re okay with this?

 **Kim:** your*

 **Alya:** no????

 **Kagami:** I kept trying to get him to ask her out after we broke up but he kept on insisting that Marinette was “just a friend”

 **Kagami:** I almost once took a picture of him staring at her lovingly just so I could say “do you look at all your friends like that?”

 **Nino:** he’s convinced mari will reject him

 **Kim:** what

 **Nino:** he thinks mari is 2 cool 4 him 

**Alya:** you’re sidekick is an idiot

 **Nino:** bold words from someone who doesn’t have a sidekick

 **Luka:** should we try helping adrien and mari get together? 

**Kagami:** If it takes more than a month for them to confess to each other I might just shove them into a closet and see what happens

 **Alya:** we all know Mari won’t confess so adrien has to do it

 **Nino:** i can nag him about confessing but i’m not sure if it’ll work

 **Max:** Perhaps encouraging Adrien to try and “woo” Marinette would be better

 **Max:** For example, I’m sure you have noticed that Marinette gets cold very easily and that tends to make her tired. I have overheard Nino say that Adrien is always warm.

 **Max:** Perhaps you could try and convince Adrien to hug Marinette often or something like that.

 **Alya:** i didn’t know you would help us play matchmaker max

 **Max:** Yes well I find the fact that they are not together yet despite the fact that they clearly have feelings for each other quite annoying.

 **Nino:** so all i gotta do is convince adrien to try and woo mari

 **Max:** Precisely 

**Nino:** sweet

Group Chat: Heterosexuals? In this economy? _(December 10th)_

**Marinette:** AJKSAHFJSNFLJDFIAHFLJDNAJALJH

 **Alix:** what the fuck did the adrien do this time?

 **Marinette:** I FORGOT MY JACKET CAUSE I WAS RUNNING LATE AND WHEN WE WENT OUT FOR LUNCH WITH ALYA AND NINO HE NOTICED I WAS COLD AND HE GAVE ME HIS JACKET

 **Marinette:** AND WHEN I PROTESTED HE JUST SMILED AT ME AND PUT THE JACKET AROUND MY SHOULDERS

 **Marinette:** AND HE LITERALLY WOULDN’T TAKE IT BACK HE KEPT ON SAYING THAT HE WASN’T COLD AND I DIDN’T SEE HIM SHIVERING AT ALL SO I LET IT GO

 **Rose:** Awww that’s so cute!

 **Marc:** Is there more?

 **Marinette:** HFLJADLHDLH YEAH

 **Marinette:** HE WALKED ME HOME AFTER SCHOOL CAUSE HE HAD A LITTLE TIME BEFORE FENCING AND WHEN I TRIED TO GIVE IT BACK HE JUST SAID “keep it, it looks better on you anyway” AFHALJHFLKADJFAFLJHDAJ

 **Alix:** he’s a model

 **Alix:** he’s paid to look good in everything

 **Juleka:** that sounded like something out of a romance novel

 **Marinette:** DLJHDLHDSLJ I KNOW

 **Nathanaël:** i literally have a bf and ur making me feel single

 **Juleka:** she’s making us all feel single

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 11th)_

**Adrien:** Thank you for the LB and CN dolls Alya! They’re adorable!

 **Adrien:** I hope they didn’t cost too much I can pay you back for them

 **Alya:** don’t worry i got them for free

 **Alix:** alya did u steal dolls???

 **Alya:** wtf 

**Alya:** no

 **Alya:** i commissioned them from Mari

 **Alix:** weakling

 **Alya:**?????

 **Alya:** she doesn’t charge friends for her commissions

 **Adrien:** But I feel bad about accepting these for free D:

 **Marinette:** All of my friends get free stuff from me Adrien

 **Marinette:** You don’t have to pay me

 **Adrien:** But I want to 

**Adrien:** Can I at least pay for the materials?

 **Marinette:** Sure I’ll pm you how much they cost

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 12th)_

**Marinette:** ADRIEN THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH MONEY

 **Marinette:** IT DID NOT COST ME €240 TO MAKE THESE DOLLS

 **Adrien:** Too bad :P

 **Lila:** i can’t believe u would just take adriens money like that marinette

 **Lila:** that’s so mean

 **Marinette:** IT'S NOT LIKE HE GAVE ME A CHOICE IN THE MATTER

 **Marinette:** HE LITERALLY WON’T TAKE IT BACK

 **Juleka:** he really decided to spoil u, huh mari?

 **Marinette:** HFGKHAPHAFDBAG

 **Adrien:** You can use the money for another one of your awesome projects!

 **Marinette:** You think my projects are awesome?

 **Adrien:** Everything you do is awesome

 **Nino:** pls take the flirting to the pms ur making the single people feel single and the people in relationships feel single

 **Adrien:** Ok!

 **Alya:** wait, what?

 **Marinette:** huh????

Group Chat: Heterosexuals? In this economy? _(December 12th)_

**Marinette:** WHSCDFAOFEFBNEK

 **Marc:** What happened?

 **Alix:** adrien called her awesome and then nino was like: take the flirting to the pms and adrien said: ok!

 **Marinette:** HE KEEPS ON COMPLIMENTING ME AND SENDING ME PICK UP LINES

 **Marinette:** PRETTY BOY IS BEING NICE TO ME WHAT DO

 **Max:** I recommend flirting back

 **Marinette:** HOW DO I DO THAT

 **Alix:** marinette is a disaster bi™

 **Marinette:** HE SAID MY EYES ARE PRETTY

 **Marinette:** I TOLD HIM HIS EYES ARE PRETTY TOO

 **Marinette:** SDFCJSLJSKD

 **Marinette:** HE TOLD ME HE LIKED HIS EYES BETTER THAN MINE CAUSE THEY HELP HIM SEE MY “BEAUTIFUL FACE”

 **Nathanaël:** y did no one know that adrien was so smooth

 **Marc:** I think Adrien is going to kill Marinette if he keeps flirting with her

 **Marinette:** HE INVITED ME TO HIS NEXT PHOTOSHOOT

 **Marinette:** I’M GOING TO HIS NEXT PHOTOSHOOT

 **Marinette:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Rose:** awwww you guys are so cute! 

**Marinette:** My face is so red

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 13th)_

**Marinette:** The pigeons on my balcony are looking at me weirdly

 **Max:** Marinette, they are pigeons I don’t think they are trying to pay attention to you

 **Alya:** mr. pigeon has been reakumatized 

**Max:** Okay, maybe they are specifically looking at you

 **Sabrina:** that marks the 13th time he’s been akumatized this month

 **Sabrina:** people really need to start being nicer to piegons

 **Marinette:** I think they want bread

 **Marinette:** Should I give them bread?

 **Alix:** do it and see what happens

 **Marinette:** I JUST THREW A BAGUETTE ON MY BALCONY AND RAN

 **Marinette:** THE PIGEONS JUST PICKED IT UP AND FLEW AWAY

 **Marinette:** WHAT IS GOING ON

 **Nino:** what happened?

 **Marinette:** I THINK THE PIGEONS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME

 **Marinette:** SEND HELP

 **Marinette:** AAAAAHHHH

 **Marinette:** THIS IS TERRIFYING IMG HDIFHDHFHE;DFIHE

 **Alya:**????

 **Marinette:** THIS IS TER

 **Alya:** Mari?? hello???

 **Kim:** the pigeons got to her

 **Alix:** we’ll miss u mari

 **Marinette:** Nevermind CN just showed up

 **Marinette:** I’m gonna make CN a handkerchief that he can use whenever he fights Mr. Pigeon

 **Alya:** do it

 **Marinette:** I will

 **Marinette:** I’m gonna start working on it right now

 **Marinette:** Don’t be surprised if you don’t hear from me for a while

 **Nino:** K

 **Nino:** what is mr. pigeon doing this time

 **Alya:** i think he’s trying to take over city hall

 **Kim:** what

 **Alya:** he’s also trying to find LB’s informant

 **Nino:** how would he even know who the informant is?

 **Nino:** u didn’t mention the identity of the informant on ur blog

 **Alya:** yeah, the only reason i put the informant video up on my blog was so people wouldn’t think tha LB is our class

 **Alya:** they defeated mr. pigeon!

 **Alix:** obviously

Private Message: Marinette & Adrien _(December 15th)_

**Marinette:** So, you’re Chat Noir

 **Adrien:** What no I’m not

 **Adrien:** Where did you get that idea?

 **Marinette:** Adrien

 **Marinette:** Today during the akuma attack you hid in your locker while I went to hide in the bathroom

 **Marinette:** I literally saw CN jump out of your locker 5 seconds later

 **Marinette:** You ain’t slick

 **Adrien:** You can’t tell anyone

 **Adrien:** LB is gonna kill me

 **Marinette:** Yeah probably

 **Marinette:** And don’t worry I won’t tell

 **Marinette:** I’m deleting the messages as we speak so that if anyone goes through my phone they can’t find them

 **Adrien:** Smart

 **Adrien:** I’m gonna do that too

 **Adrien:** Anyways, since I can ask now how did you keep your secret identity from being found out during Miracle Queen’s akumatization 

**Marinette:** I fell in the fountain at the park

 **Adrien:** What

 **Marinette:** Luka and I were near the park and he shielded me from the wasps and then I ran and I fell into the fountain and the wasps just kind of left me alone

 **Adrien:** I-

 **Marinette:** I’m a disaster, I know

 **Adrien:** I mean it worked either way so I don’t think it really matters

 **Adrien:** Though sorry I haven’t been able to convince LB to give you a miraculous again

 **Adrien:** You made a very cute mouse 

**Marinette:** SHBKAJADKJHFLAD

 **Adrien:** Are you okay?

 **Marinette:** I’m fine, I’m just bisexual

 **Adrien:**??????

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 17th)_

**Marinette:** Who put the bouquet of flowers on my desk??? And do they understand flower love language????

 **Mylene:** why? what do the flowers mean

 **Marinette:** They’re white roses which means pure love

 **Alya:** looks like someone has a secret admirer

 **Rose:** awww! that’s so cute!

 **Adrien:** Who put a cake in my locker???

 **Nino:** what

 **Adrien:** There’s a cake in my locker

 **Adrien:** It smells very good

 **Adrien:** And it looks very pretty 

**Adrien:** But who put it there

 **Adrien:** I would eat it but I don’t have a fork

 **Kim:** adrien if u want i have a ladle in my locker

 **Alya:** …ladle???

 **Adrien:** Oh yes please

 **Adrien:** I can use it to eat this cake

 **Alya:**????

 **Lila:** Oh no, you shouldn’t eat that you could ruin your diet!

 **Adrien:** Viva la revolution

 **Alix:** no, ya gotta do it in all caps

 **Adrien:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION

 **Alix:** there we go

 **Alix:** why do i feel like a proud parent

 **Adrien:** Imagine having a parent that’s proud of you, couldn’t be me

 **Nino:** dude u ok?

 **Adrien:** No

 **Adrien:** Anyways who put this cake in my locker?

 **Alya:** if they didn’t get it from Mari’s family’s bakery they’re a traitor and you should throw the cake out

 **Adrien:** They got it from Marinette’s parents bakery

 **Alya:** good.

 **Marinette:** Does it say anything?

 **Adrien:** It says “thanks” and that’s it

 **Adrien:** Can you ask your parents who ordered it?

 **Marinette:** What color is the icing that says “thanks”?

 **Adrien:** Green

 **Marinette:** It was Nino

 **Nino:** DUDE

 **Alya:** how??? did you figure that out???

 **Marinette:** Nino always gets green frosting on a cake no matter who it's for 

**Adrien:** Thanks Nino but I don’t know why you wanted to give me a cake that says thanks

 **Adrien:** I didn’t do anything

 **Nino:** u’ve done more than u think

 **Adrien:**??????

 **Ivan:** so we’re ignoring the fact that Kim had a ladle?

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 19th)_

**Adrien:** Girls, how in the world did you convince Natalie to give me freetime??

 **Adrien:** Like thank you, I appreciate it but how???

 **Rose:** we didn’t 

**Adrien:**...What?

 **Juleka:** Luka thought we should invite u to the ship us girls were in charge of making sure u got there

 **Juleka:** we knew we wouldn’t be able to convince you dad’s assistant so we convinced your body guard instead

 **Mylene:** he’s weak to puppy dog eyes

 **Alix:** i might have given him the wrong location for ur fencing practice

 **Alya:** whoops

 **Adrien:** I-

 **Adrien:** Thanks

 **Adrien:** …

 **Adrien:** Juleka why did your Mom just give me a toaster?

 **Juleka:** house warming present

 **Adrien:** But I don’t have my own house????

Private Message: Luka & Juleka _(December 20th)_

**Luka:** hey jules, do you know where the toaster is?

 **Juleka:** mom gave it to Adrien

 **Luka:** why???

 **Juleka:** i think it was to thank him for recommending you for being Viperion

 **Juleka:** idk when he asked me to ask her she told me to tell him it was a house warming present

 **Luka:** he doesn’t have his own house???

 **Juleka:** that’s what adrien said

Private Message: Marinette & Adrien _(December 21st)_

**Adrien:** Marinette 

**Adrien:** Mari

 **Adrien:** Princess

 **Marinette:** ASJFKLDSPO

 **Marinette:** Yes???

 **Adrien:** I have two questions

 **Adrien:** 1\. Will you go out with me?

 **Marinette:** ASDGHLKPOM

 **Marinette:** YES

 **Adrien:** AWESOME

 **Adrien:** 2\. Why is basically everyone in the class giving me gifts?

 **Marinette:** They think you’re LB’s informant

 **Adrien:**...but you’re LB’s informant

 **Marinette:** I’m not but they think you are because why would I choose Chloé to be a hero??

 **Adrien:** But who’s the informant

 **Marinette:** There is no informant

 **Marinette:** I made it up 

**Adrien:** Why?

 **Marinette:** Cause I’m LB 

**Adrien:** WHAT

 **Adrien:** YOU’RE KIDDING

 **Adrien:** I FELL FOR YOU TWICE

 **Adrien:** I WISH I WAS THERE IN PURR-SON SO I COULD KISS YOU

 **Marinette:** How dare you make a pun after I reveal my identity to you

 **Marinette:** Also delete those messages so that people won’t find out if they snoop

 **Adrien:** Gotcha

 **Adrien:** Wait but then who was Multimouse

 **Marinette:** I was

 **Adrien:**???

 **Marinette:** I used the fox miraculous to create an illusion

 **Adrien:** You’re so smart

 **Adrien:** But wait if there’s no informant why was Mr. Pigeon after you

 **Marinette:** I don’t know maybe he thought I was the informant

 **Marinette:** I’m not sure why though no one else in the class thought I was the informant other than you

 **Adrien:** I mentioned that I thought you were the informant to my father but who would he tell?

 **Marinette:** …

 **Marinette:** Adrien I think it’s time to revisit the Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth theory

 **Adrien:** What? No, there’s no way he could be Hawkmoth

 **Adrien:** He was akumatized, remember?

 **Marinette:** I didn’t think about it before but it might be possible for the akuma to akumatize someone even if Hawkmoth isn’t transformed

 **Marinette:** He’s got the resources and motive

 **Adrien:** Motive?

 **Marinette:** Bringing your mother back from wherever she disappeared to

 **Marinette:** Natalie is probably Mayura

 **Adrien:** What should we do?

 **Adrien:** I don’t want to fight my father

 **Marinette:** We should get the other allies to help us

 **Marinette:** Second chance would be useful and Uproar probably would too

 **Marinette:** You know what, I’ll just bring everyone in

 **Adrien:** Okay

 **Marinette:** I’m sorry, Adrien

 **Adrien:** Not your fault

 **Adrien:** At least gorilla’s not a terrorist!

 **Marinette:** Wanna come over and eat pastries?

 **Adrien:** I’m on my way

Group Chat: Akuma Class _(December 23rd)_

**Alya:** HOLY SHIT ADRIEN ARE YOU OK?????

 **Nino:** im gonna murder ur father

 **Kim:** im rlly srry bro

 **Adrien:** I’m fine, LB and CN told me ahead of time so I already had my big freak out

 **Adrien:** I’m just upset

 **Max:** Would you like it if we all came over and kept you company?

 **Adrien:** Yeah, I’m at Mari’s by the way

 **Lila:** im sorry i cant come im busy with charity work

 **Adrien:** That’s fine, I don’t want you here anyway

 **Nino:** dude, you ok?

 **Lila:** how could you be so mean adrien?

 **Adrien:** You were literally spying on me for my father, sorry not sorry if I don’t feel comfortable being around you

 **Alix:** u were spying on adrien 4 his dad

 **Alix:** LAME

 **Adrien:** fyi Lila is a liar 

**Adrien:** She doesn’t know Prince Ali, she doesn’t have any disabilities, and she’s not Ladybugs best friend 

**Adrien:** I was there when LB called her out I just didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want her to be akumatized

 **Adrien:** But i guess that isn’t a problem anymore

 **Kim:** everyone’s being exposed today

 **Kim:** whats next? principal damocles is ladybug?

 **Max:** He was akumatized Kim, there is no possible way the Principal Damocles is Ladybug or Chat Noir

 **Marinette:** Anywaý

 **Marinette:** My parents said that you guys can come over so text me when you’re here

 **Marinette:** Nath you can bring Marc if you want and Juleka you can bring Luka, Kim you can bring Onidine

 **Marinette:** Kagami’s already on her way

 **Alya:** See you soon!

 **Nino:** im bringing my best emotional support playlist

 **Alix:** im bringing a dart board with gabriel agreste’s face on it

 **Max:** I will bring sunflower seeds

 **Kim:** why

 **Max:** They help produce serotonin

 **Kim:** what’s serotonin?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Adrien: I love the fact that my friends are giving me gifts without any ulterior motives
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
